Seirenatashi: A Background Story
by XDark-PriestessX
Summary: New STORY! WHEE! Ok, to tell the truth this is still an unprocessed story, I don't really know where its going just yet but for now it's an Inuyasha fan-fic. There's a chance of me changing it later, though. But please read and enjoy! '


I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!

Alright! New story idea! OK, I've made quite a few new characters lately and I've been needing to put them in a story. So this story is going to be about Seirenatashi, my cousin's character. I finished all the other stories I have up, but I've been a little brain dead on new ideas for stories. This is the best I've got since I finished Demon Best-Friends. So, hope you like the new story!

**Seirenatashi:**

A Background View

White, soft, fluffy snow flies everywhere as the skis go hurling down the mountain side, twisting and turning at great speeds. As they come to a large jump, the skis go flying in the air and the skier does a flip, landing safely on the mountain side again. The end of the ski race was nearing, and this certain pair of skis was so far ahead of all the other skiers, none of them could even be seen anymore.

The skier goes through the 'End' sign at the end of the trail as the crowd roars with cheers. Stopping with a swift turn of the skis, the person that had been maneuvering them jams their ski sticks into the snow, reaches up, and takes off the yellow, red, and orange flamed helmet.

Long, black hair with white streaks falls from the inside of the helmet and reveals a young Japanese girl, about the age of 19. She smirks as she waves to some people running up to her, smiling and waving back. "Seirenatashi wins the race by a landslide and the crowd goes out of control! It looks like this race was worth every penny to see!" the announcer's voice says from a tall tower overlooking the entire ski track.

"Seiren! Seiren, you did awesome!" another girl about Seirenatashi's age yells as she runs up to her. Her long, black hair pulled up into a ponytail and a scarf pulled over it. She pulls her large, fluffy fur coat further over her as she shivers from the cold. "We should go inside and get you out of that wet outfit!"

Seirenatashi nods and smiles as she bends down to take her skis off. As she does so, the rest of the skiers come down the mountain, the crowd cheering for them as well. "Now, let's get inside, I'm starving!" Seirenatashi exclaims, finally getting her skis off, grabbing her ski-sticks, and putting her helmet under her arm. She and her friend walk inside the hotel lobby and Seirenatashi puts her skis in a closet where a few more pairs of skis were being kept.

"You were right, Shinta, I won this one by a mile!" Seirenatashi laughs, walking with her friend into a room that looked close to a P.E. locker room. Shinta smiles happily as they walk over to one of the lockers that were already unlocked and Seirenatashi opens it, pulling out a red, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of black bell-bottom pants, a blue scarf, and a pair of black boots.

"Of course, aren't I always right about this stuff?" Shinta laughs and sits down on one of the benches while Seirenatashi changes back into her warmer outfit. Even in her normal clothes, though, Seirenatashi never did look normal for a human, and her orange eyes contributed to that immensely.

Even though everyone who knew her, knew that she just wore contacts to change the color of her eyes, she still got quite a few odd looks for the color of her eyes and hair. Also, Seirenatashi always had the sign of a yellow lightening bolt on her cheek. It was something that Seirenatashi herself drew every morning. It was always on her right cheek because you could never see the left side of her face when Seirenatashi put her hair up. She put it up in two loose ponytails, and then a part of her hair in front of the left side of her face. Why, she didn't know, she just always liked the hairstyle.

Although it seems as though Seirenatashi was born to ski, the truth behind the whole thing was that, not until a few years ago, Seirenatashi had no idea how to ski or snowboard at all. But then Shinta introduced her to it, and she's loved it ever since. But although she had all this going on, Seirenatashi always thought her life was boring, but she was about to see differently soon. She's about to come face to face with the adventure of her life that will test her strengths and abilities more than anything.

~*~*~

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I know its short, but its more of an introduction to the story than an actual chapter. Don't worry, the other chapters will be a little bit longer. Ha-ha. Anyhow, I'm happy to announce that I'm back into writing . . . Man its been ages! It's Thanksgiving vacation so I'll have a hell of a lot of time to work on this. I should get back into the habit of putting up chapters all the time again. For those of you who have been waiting to read my stories again . . . . I apologize for taking soooo long. I've just . . . . I haven't been into writing lately. Mostly drawing. Anyhow, I'm back and, hopefully, better than ever with this new great story!

Read, Rate, & Review, please! ^_^ Thank you!


End file.
